Amaya Lovelace
Amaya Lovelace was the District 14 female from LightStone123's 399th Annual Hunger Games . She was the district partner of Luxray Meganium. Overall, she placed 7th out of 32. Amaya was voted to compete in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Luxray Meganium. She was district partners with Dean Ambrose and Amica Belle who were new tributes. Overall, She placed 15th out of 92, but she is still alive and outside Panem because she got taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Personality She is very confidant and loyal to her friends, she wants peace but is intelligent and knows she must make sacrifices to achieve this. She makes decisions without thinking and will voice out her opinion and does not think of the consequences of it, she is slightly impulsive. Amaya does not like being pushed around by people that are not her closest friends and can appear to be hostile towards people she does not know, people have to earn her trust. Amaya is usually very happy and enigmatic and is seen as immature by her friends but, when she suffers loss she can't the bright side of things and can seen as depressed and can have outbursts that sometimes turn out to be dangerous, borderline psychopathic. If Amaya finds people who she can trust and care for she will come out of her shell and will be seen as likeable and friendly girl she really is, but she is a damaged girl. Looks Amaya has long and curly blonde hair and she has pale skin, becuase she formerly lived in district 0. Amaya is rather small at 5,2 and she has large grey eyes with a hint of blue in them. Training Score 399th Annual Hunger Games: 7 400th Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games 399th During training Amaya joined Bailey Snowbelle and Ganta Alomo. During the bloodbath Amaya managed to get a dagger and Bailey got an arrow through the shoulder, Ganta, who was a medical expert had gained a bag full of medicalsupplies and with the help of Amaya her managed to get the arrow out of Bailey. Amaya and her allies headed for the military camp, there they found some old supplies left over by another alliance and Ganta encountered Iggy Coupe who almost shot him but was saved by Bailey, Amaya was too afraid and felt awful. Amaya left the military camp and she put her dagger with a electrical wire, hoping someone would grab it, getting themselves electrocuted. The plan did not work and Anaya lost a dagger and a wire. Amaya also called Bailey Aelia, a past friend and rebel. This made Bailey suspicious of Amaya, thinking she was going insane due to the games. Amaya also confessed her love for Ganta, but, Ganta did not love Amaya as they are two different people in the games but he told her he loves her too, not wanting to hurt her. Amaya decided to steal the supplies from the anti-careers, who had taken the cornucopia, the supplies had been dumped in the water. Amaya and Bailey were to dive in the water and gather supplies while Ganta would pretend to help Billy McGranger who had been mortally wounded. Amaya did get supplies but Ganta was shot with an arrow in the back. Amaya managed to save him with the instant relief he gave her before he went but she had lost Bailey, not knowing where she was and she felt horrible about it. Amaya was sad to find Bailey had been killed later that day, partly putting the blame on herself. Amaya wanted to draw tributes closer together by making a large fire and she made her way into the tunnels under the arena to find a lantern. Amaya then found Iris Pixel and deicded to ally with her. Amaya then got lost in the tunnels but she found her way out. Amaya decided to go to the feast along with Ganta and Iris, Amaya saw a pair of tributes and decided to chase them to get their supplies, Amaya made it to the feast table and was confronted by Iggy and Luxio Sertralium and she threw a Molotov cocktail at Luxio. Iggy then violently attacked Amaya, and he started to beat her and Amaya nearly got chocked to death but she managed to grab a fork and stab his hand and killed him by gouging his eye out. Amaya then ran away with her two allies, they had a bag but Iris got hit in the leg and chest by Anais Morrisa, Amaya was hit in the calfand was unable to continue her escape. Amaya managed to get away with Ganta, who left her and he revealed he did not love her and he ran away, leaving her for Anais who wanted the bag. Amaya tried to fight her but was stabbed in the heart with a spear. Kills Iggy Coupe Allies Bailey Snowbelle, Iris Pixel, Ganta Alomo Other Love Interest: Ganta Alomo Killed by: Anais Morrisa 400th Amaya was in the 3rd Bloodbath. When the gong went off Amaya ran towards the cornucopia, like the majority of the other tributes. Amaya and her allies worked to secure to cornucopia, and managed to achieve this goal. However, when her allies found Mizu Fall she debated whether to kill her, especially when Mizu tried to run away but was shot down by Annabeth March and was later killed. This lead to Amaya's allies being sceptical on whether they should trust her. Amaya's alliance then realised their ally Salem Calla is missing, while searching for her they hear her scream, she follows Amica Belle towards the screams despite her other allies protests. Amaya found Salem's body and was upset by her death. Amaya then left a small trap for tributes, leaving a backpack on the outskirts of the cornucopia and leading a trail of gasoline around it, burning the unlucky tribute who is lured out of hiding. She also left a ring of gasoline around the cornucopia for defence, but this made Annabeth more sceptical of Amaya, leading her to think Amaya was planning to betray them. The next morning Amaya knew her allies didn't trust her and she didn't trust them, so she decided to leave to alliance to find Ganta Alomo and Aelia Freedome. Amaya was ready to leave, until she was confronted by Annabeth, who claimed Amaya was going to kill them and run away. Annabeth had her sword to Amaya's throat and was about to kill her until Amica tried to push Annabeth away, leading to Annabeth accidentally killing Amica. Amaya, enraged by the lack of remorse from Annabeth and the death of her friend was able to dodge Annabeth's attack and stab her multiple times in the stomach. Mahogany came out upon the scene, thinking Amaya killed both girls. Amaya then ran away into the surrounding candy forest. The next night Amaya is reunited with Aelia and Ganta in the military camp. They devise a plan to use Ganta's flare gun to lure tributes to the bridge thet connected the islands to the desecrated city that was rigged with explosives. They built a raft but it was stolen by Elvis Alexander. The flare did lure their former ally Anissa Fallows, leading to a fight between Anissa's alliance and another alliance. This lead to Cullinan Beryll running onto the bridge,causing it to explode, so their plan was effective. They then made their way to the Island cornucopia, where they got new supplies, including an inflatable raft. They later took refuge in a watch tower. They then heard the announcement claiming an unlimited number of voted, new or duel tributes could win. They then depart the island towards the desecrated city where Ganta devises a plan to form a massive fight between the groups. Amaya is told to find the new tributes alliance and lure them towards the voted tributes. The plan works and a massive fight occurs between the two groups, Amaya manages to escape unscathed to the warehouse where other voted tributes have taken refuge. She is reunited with Amaya and Ganta, however, later that night it is announced there can only be one victor, Ganta tries to escape but is killed by Carmine Morrisa. Amaya is distraught over his death as she loved him but is pulled away by Aelia before she can do something reckless. The next day was the final day. Amaya and Aelia were surprised that tributes were to out fighting, and they managed to find Carmine, Amaya, induced in a psychotic rage for Carmine killing Ganta. Amaya manages to disarm Carmine and stabs her in the shoulder, leaving her to die slowly as her blade has been coated with poison. Amaya and Aelia manage to survive the earthquakes that ravage the city, and they borh notice the fallen forcefiled. Aelia and Amaya run towards the pine forest but they are approached by a group of three. Then a member approached Aelia, and after telling her she is not who she thinks she is the person shoots her in the head. Amaya is overcome with rage but before she can fight, the figure that killed Aelia reveals herself to be Aelia from the 398th Hunger Games, who really escaped the arena but no one found out. Amaya is then taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Kills Annabeth March Allies Annabeth March, Falk Avian, Salem Calla, Amica Belle & Mahogany Vesta Other Love Interest: Ganta Alomo Killed By: TBA Best Friend: Aelia Freedome Aftermath Ganta was angry at himself for letting Amaya die, wanting to commit suicide. But, Ganta realised Amaya was insane and reckless and she was going to get him killed in the end and he knew what he did wrong but he tried to put it behind him, however, during the final fight between him and Anais he wished she was still alive because she always had an insane plan that worked in the end. Aelia was very angry at her death and regretted not being able to save her. Trivia *Amaya is the friend of a past tribute, Aelia Freedome *Amaya's whole alliance was killed by Anais Morrisa *Amaya fell in love with Ganta Alomo but he never loved her back *Amaya was the last tribute to die on day 6/ the feast *Amaya is the highest placing District 14 female in the series Category:Knife Users Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:In a relationship Category:Those Who Don't Exist Category:7th Place Category:15th Place Category:Finalist